tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nashi Midoriyama
"I-I'm sorry... Please forgive me!" - Mythical Mew Mew Nashi Midoriyama (緑山 なし) is one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Pear. Appearance Nashi Nashi is a fair skinned girl with citrus green hair pulled into a ponytail and sky blue eyes. Her casual clothes tend to be rather modest, showing little skin, while at school she wears the Sakuragi Daiichi girls' uniform with white stockings. Café Étoile Her café uniform is a knee-length dark green dress with a white heart-shaped apron with conifer green frills around the heart and conifer green ribbons. Her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a dark green bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a dark green heart on the tongue and dark green laces. Lastly, she has a lace headband. Mew Pear As Mew Pear her hair and eyes turn conifer green, and her wavy hair is let down. She grows brown rabbit ears and antlers. Her outfit is a conifer green short jumpsuit and a short cloak over her shoulders, along with conifer green gloves that flare out in a box-like way with dark green lining. Her shin-length boots flare out at the top. She also has conifer green garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker. Her cloak, the end of her jumpsuit, garters and choker are lined with dark green lace. Her Mew Mark, a paw print inside an 'X', is on her right knee. Personality Nashi is a quiet girl who is easily scared by most things and struggles to stand up for herself. She's well mannered and tries to be polite to everyone she meets, no matter how they treat her. As a result, people take advantage of her often, pushing her around and taking her belongings without permission. Due to her shy and timid personality, people tend to overlook or forget her. Abilities Transformation Nashi’s transformation begins with her kissing her pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows Nashi with DNA morphing in the background. Ribbons wrap around her body and her jumpsuit appears in a small burst of light. She then turns as light gathers on her shoulders and turns into her cloak. Ribbons then wrap around her legs and arms, forming her gloves, boots, and garters. Nashi then jumps forwards, causing her choker and pendant to appear. Lastly, Nashi poses. Natural Nashi has abilities and skills that existed before she even became a Mew. *'High Intellect:' Nashi is naturally intelligent, excelling in her studies and outclassing her peers. *'Good Memory:' Her memory is nearly photographic, allowing her to easily recall information with ease. Physical Even outside of Mew form, Nashi's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. *'Enhanced Resilience:' As with the other Mews, Nashi can withstand injuries much better than a regular person. *'Enhanced Senses:' Many of Nashi's senses are enhanced. **'Enhanced Sight:' Her vision is only slightly better than average, though it increases greatly in low-light. **'Enhanced Hearing:' Nashi's hearing is highly sensitive, far more so than the vast majority of humans. **'Enhanced Sense of Smell:' Compared to most people, her sense of smell is exceptional. *'Enhanced Jumping Ability:' Nashi can reach heights of nearly six feet when she jumps into the air. Weapon and Attack Nashi's weapon is the Pear Hammer, a double-sided hammer. The head and bottom are dark green, the handle is pale green, and a white band is under the head. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to both sides of the hammer's head. Her attack is Ribbon Pear Crash, in which Nashi slams her hammer into the ground, creating a small crater or even a small earthquake. Fighting Style Nashi focuses on defence and evasion, often acting as a distraction while her teammates handle the actual fighting. She tries to have a plan for every situation. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew Chapter 07: The Girl at the Library – Kyoho's Secret Admirer Nashi will make an appearance in this chapter. Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte (TBA) Relationships Sayaka and Hisashi Midoriyama Nashi is constantly trying to meet her parents' high expectations and avoid their harsh punishments. She wishes they'd give her a little more freedom. Daigo and Aiko Midoriyama She adores her little siblings and is usually the one to disrupt their schemes and pranks. Ame Momose Though Nashi would prefer Ame to be a little more humble and selfless, she's appreciative of Ame's friendly, upbeat attitude towards her. Kyoho Aitani Nashi admittedly has a small crush on Kyoho and would admire her from afar. She does her best to keep her feelings secret out of fear of them not being returned. Mikan Orenjitake Due to her experience with her siblings, Nashi understands how to talk to Mikan and keep her from feeling like an annoyance. Ichijiku Aitani Nashi is absolutely shocked by Ichijiku's complete lack of motivation or work ethic and wonders how she'll function as an adult. Yasuko Ginza She tries to respect Professor Ginza as an adult and authority figure but can't help feeling some resentment towards her. Yuzu Orenjitake Nashi finds Yuzu to be very intimidating and avoids her whenever possible. Kou-Kou Banli Nashi admires Kou-Kou's ability to maintain a cheerful attitude no matter the situation, but she is concerned about just how carefree Kou-Kou is. Development The idea of people not acknowledging Nashi came about because I constantly kept forgetting her name or forgot to include her in things early on in the development process. Etymology Nashi is the Japanese word for 'pear'. Midoriyama is made up of two kanji. Midori, which means 'green' and Yama, which translates to 'mountain'. Pear refers to a yellowish or brownish-green edible fruit. International Trivia * Volcano Rabbits live in Mexico. There are approximately 550 left. * Key Deer live in the Florida Keys. There are approximately 750 left. * Her Japanese voice actress is the same as Ami Mizuno from Sailor Moon Crystal. * She shares an English voice actress with Cosmo from Sonic X Gallery Volcano Rabbit.jpg|The Volcano Rabbit Key Deer.jpg|The Key Deer Pears.jpg|Pears Navigation Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Mews with Antelope Genes Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Hammer Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages